


Наказание

by LazyRay



Series: Цепь и ошейник прилагаются [8]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: As a punishment, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pre-Slash, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Асмодиан испытывает границы дозволенного и Рандово терпение</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наказание

_«Он всегда испытывал терпение Ранда,_  
_но на этот раз зашел, пожалуй, слишком далеко._  
_Когда Асмодиан открыл дверь, Ранд вновь заговорил:_  
_\- Увидимся вечером. Или я увижу тебя мертвым»._  
_(«Огни небес»)_

  
Ну, почему он вечно лезет, куда его не просят! – бушевал Ранд, сердито меряя комнату шагами. Мало того, что приходиться покрывать это создание и беречь его тайну, так ещё и терпеть эти выходки! Ведет себя, как мальчишка! Давно никто его не порол! Хм, надо полагать, давно. Отрёкшиеся только-только выбрались из тысячелетнего заточения. Ранд тогда ещё скакал невинным мальчишкой по полям и лесам в своем Двуречье, смеялся и шалил с Перрином и Мэтом, а потом разделял с ними наказание, когда (если) их ловили на горячем.  
Наказание.  
Ранду вспомнилось, как он в гневе как-то раз использовал саидин против Асмодиана, и как был сам себе противен после. Обращаться с ним так грубо – все равно что затеять драку с десятилетним мальчишкой, Асмодиан не смог бы отплатить ему тем же.  
Но призвать к порядку всё же следовало: как бы Асмодиан ни боялся его, угрозы, не подкреплённые делом, он пропускал мимо ушей. Придется наказывать. Но вот именно как мальчишку. Пусть только явится уже, пока гнев на него не достиг отметки, где уже всё равно, чем бить, лишь бы дошло. Понятие «вечер» весьма неопределенное, Асмодиан может тянуть с появлением до самой ночи.  
Так и оказалось. Солнце почти скрылось за горами, когда Отрёкшийся тихонько проскользнул в комнату и опасливо уставился на Ранда. Оценивает, насколько тот не в духе?  
\- Милорд Дракон чем-то разгневан? – осторожно спросил Асмодиан, бочком пробираясь к своей постели.  
\- Ты знаешь, чем я разгневан, – жестко произнёс Ранд. – И я подумал, что дальше так продолжаться не может.  
Асмодиан застыл, прижимаясь к стене спиной.  
\- Мне не нравится твоё поведение, Натаэль, – подчеркнул имя Ранд, подходя к нему. – И раз слов ты не понимаешь, мне придется тебя наказать.  
Асмодиан побледнел, видимо, представив себе, что сможет сделать с ним разъярённый Возрожденный Дракон с помощью саидин. А почему бы ему и не думать такое: Ранд уже прикасался к нему саидин в ярости, желая поставить на место.  
\- Нет, – отмахнулся Ранд. – У меня хватит сил и так.  
И дернул его вниз, на заботливо приготовленную гай'шан постель. И ничуть не удивился, когда встретил сопротивление. Криво усмехнувшись, он обхватил Асмодиана руками и упал вместе с ним.  
Асмодиан вырывался молча и упорно. Даже полностью отрезанный от Источника, он оставался высоким и сильным мужчиной, но Ранд был выше и сильнее. К тому же многочисленные занятия с Ланом и айильцами не прошли даром: Ранд был значительно крепче, чем даже полгода назад. И уж точно мог уломать своего «придворного барда». Обоим быстро стало очевидно, кто будет победителем.  
\- И что это? – пропыхтел этот упрямец, слабея, но всё ещё не сдаваясь, – не нашлось айильца побороться? Давайте поколотим своего менестреля, зачем он ещё тут?  
Ещё и смеется! Думает, с ним тут в игры играют? Ранд окончательно разозлился. Он научит воспринимать себя серьезно! Изловчившись, он схватился за штаны Асмодиана, намереваясь содрать их и выпороть уже наглеца. Или отшлепать, как пойдет.  
Асмодиан взвился с воплем. Ранд не ожидал такого отпора от уже почти сдавшейся жертвы и едва не упустил её, в последний момент успев схватить за ногу и дернуть на себя. Но, даже рухнув на свои подушки опять, Асмодиан сопротивлялся с таким жаром и отчаянием, словно Ранд вдруг пообещал его убить, темные глаза Отрёкшегося даже расширились от страха. Что ж. Если его гордость так противится получить пару честно заслуженных шлепков, может, урок пойдет впрок. Ранду уже надоело дергаться каждый раз, когда Асмодиан открывал рот в присутствии посторонних.  
В конце концов, он умудрился прижать его к сбитым в комок одеялам, навалившись всем телом, выкручивая руку назад. Асмодиан дернулся разок, взвыл от боли и затих. Ранд перевел дух. Кажется, усмирил.  
\- Всё? – грозно спросил он. – Будешь лежать тихо?  
Асмодиан дышал прерывисто и шумно, со всхлипами, но, похоже, совсем обессилел и больше не вырывался. Хорошо. Ранд осторожно приподнялся, не отпуская болезненно зафиксированную руку. Ни словечка, ни взбрыка. Славно. Ранд сполз набок и дернул штаны Асмодиана вниз. Тот затаил дыхание и напрягся. Ранд поглядел на округлые ягодицы и отвесил солидный шлепок по смуглой коже.  
Асмодиан вскрикнул – как-то даже удивленно, хотя чему там удивляться, когда Ранд четко сказал, что собирается делать. Ранд не стал мешкать и продолжил раздавать щедрой россыпью увесистые удары по мягкому месту. Ему сперва не мешали, Асмодиан лежал, не шелохнувшись, и молчал в подушку. Но потом выдержка у него, видимо, кончилась, и теперь каждый удар сопровождался приглушенным вскриком. Еще пара ударов, и наказуемый начал ерзать, извиваться, силясь не то уклониться от карающей ладони, не то уползти подальше. Ранд держал крепко и считал про себя. Столько же, сколько ему самому перепало в последний раз, и еще разок в довесок. Вполне терпимо.  
Когда его рука устала, а кожа на наказанном месте стала ярко-розовой, Ранд решил, что покарал достаточно, и выпустил жертву, тут же, даже не озаботившись подтянуть штаны, свернувшуюся в дрожащий клубочек.  
\- Вот, – сказал Ранд неловко.  
Ну, он никогда еще не порол никого. Неловко, конечно! Хотя неловко должно было быть Асмодиану!  
\- Пойду, прогуляюсь, – уведомил Ранд, встал, охнув – неплохо всё же потрепали друг дружку! – и, не медля больше, вышел прочь.  
За дверью он всё же остановился, заколебавшись. Асмодиан ему всё же не слуга и не сын, чтобы так с ним обращаться. Да и, может быть, он переборщил? Слишком сильно всыпал? Ранд хотел уже было вернуться, попросить прощения что ли, или спросить, как там он, или, может... Его уже протянутую к двери руку остановил раздавшийся из комнаты всхлип. Неужели плачет? Вот же грозный Дракон! До слёз довел практически беспомощного, зависящего от него человека! Ранд сам себе стал противен. Это чувство лишь усилили подслушанный тут же тихий стон и неразборчивый шепот, закончившийся отчетливым «Ранд, чтоб тебя!». Пожалуй, не пойдет Ранд туда. Может, позже, когда Асмодиан немного успокоится. Выплачется или перебесится. А нечего было доводить до такой ярости! – взъярился Ранд виновато. Впредь будет умнее!  
  
Как только Ранд вышел за дверь, Асмодиан тут же дернул руку вниз, к уже болезненно ноющему члену, сжал и даже всхлипнул от нахлынувшего наслаждения.  
\- Тебя никто не учил доводить дело до конца? – шепотом выругался Асмодиан. – Ранд, чтоб тебя!  
По-прежнему лежа на боку, он очень быстро довел себя до разрядки и расслабленно вытянулся на постели, но, тут же зашипев, опять повернулся на бок: рука у Ранда была тяжелая, лежать на спине было некомфортно. «И это даже без, собственно, близости, – криво усмехнулся он сам себе. – Что же со мной будет, если...»  
«Если». Почему бы не «когда»? Теперь, когда первый (напрасный) испуг прошел, и он уяснил, что силком его не будут ни к чему принуждать, возникла возможность... уступить по-хорошему. Кто знает, какими рычагами воздействия на Возрожденного Дракона будет обладать тот, кого Ранд выберет своим любовником?

  
_«...иногда я заглядываю в его сны. Он грезит о том, как ты одерживаешь победу над Великим Повелителем и возвышаешь его, ставя подле себя» (Ланфир, "Огни небес")._


End file.
